


Transgender Kid

by ConnorGlitchyEXE



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gay ships, M/M, More gay, Multi, Self Insert, Toxic Relationships, Transgender, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorGlitchyEXE/pseuds/ConnorGlitchyEXE
Summary: A new kid by the name of Eddie, last name unknown, was adopted into the loving care of a former stripper by the name of Classi. Word got out pretty quickly and to the ears of Eric Cartman, a kid with no boundaries of his cruel actions. In this story, Eric Cartman will do everything in his power to get Eddie on his side and use him for future sick plans, will the boys help him out in this or will they try to stop him? Let's find out
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, canon/self insert
Kudos: 4





	Transgender Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I will actually try to put effort in so like bare with me on this lol, reviews will be appreciated and I hope that I don't confuse you guys with this plot lol
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys can enjoy

South Park, a small little mountain town that appears to be normal when looked at for the first time, but once you actually step foot in it, it's not what it seems. A lot of crazy shit has been happening for the past few months and so far today seemed to be a very calm and very peaceful. Our story starts at a bus stop where four boys stood with backpacks hung on their backs, one of the kids' backpacks were torn up and dirty all over, this kid was Kenny. He was known as the poor kid in school and some even call him a pervert for how much he fantasies about dicks and tits, yep he was bi and loved both equally, honestly he didn't let him being poor get in the way of his happiness of living life, though he does have the tendency to die on certain days in the most bizarre brutal ways as possible. Slowly going over to the kid next to him, Cartman, a fat kid who was nothing but the definition of an asshole, he was the master manipulator and will anything and everything to get what he wants, by anything I mean **anything** , 

There was this one time when a eighth grader by the name of Scott Tenorman sold Cartman his pubes, yes, he literally sold pubes to a fourth grader. Anyways, when Cartman found out that he's been scammed out of his money, he tried to get his ten dollars back from the poor kid who kept fucking him over. That's when Cartman came up with a brilliant plan to trick an old farmer in shooting Scott's parents when he sent them away to check on a 'sick' pony, and that's when Cartman fed him his parents in a bowl of chili that he made, yeah, it went down in history. Cartman did a lot of bad things in his time but they were to be told another time, the kid beside him was none other then Kyle. A young Jew boy with a green hat, he seemed the most mature out of the three but don't let his innocent looks fool you, this kid got some temper on him, it mostly comes out when Cartman teases him about being a Jew and basically ripping on him for it, yeah that gets his blood boiling, those two got a very weird complicated friendship that makes you wonder how in the hell are either of them still alive. 

Next to him was his best friend and what appears to be the leader of the friend group, Stan Marsh. Now Stan is mature as well but he falls third place behind Craig Tucker and Kyle, who's of course first. Stan is a...well any fourth grade kid, foul mouthed and many other things that fall in between, Stan had been known to suffer from depression due to things that take place in South Park and at home but that doesn't try to stop him from enjoying life like Kenny, it sucks but he tries to make it work even if he's suffering. Silence was between them, usually Kyle and Cartman will start their hopeless bickering towards one another but, today felt very calm and it seemed like for the two boys that wasn't needed at all which was surprising to say the least. A few minutes passed and the bus finally arrive, the four boys got in and sat down in their usual seats, again, it was quiet in the bus too, Stan felt something was off due to all the quietness, good thing his best friend broke the tension.

"Dude, is it just me or is today like, really calm and peaceful all of a sudden," Stan looked to the side and at his best friend, "I thought I was the only one who noticed, it's nice yes but...also very off." The other children got in the conversation and agreed.

Kyle was a very open minded person, his senses to situations that feel off just give him a feeling. "Dude I feel like something's about to happen and I don't know if it's good or bad." Stan let out a small breath and looked out the window to watch the many trees passing by. "I hope it's good cause fuck man, I don't think I can handle another bad thing today." "Same." If felt like the trip from the bus stop to school was rather short, the kids got off the boss and headed inside the large yellow building, as soon as they stepped through the doors that's when the quiet chatter begun, weird, why didn't this happen when they were on the bus? The four kids went to their assigned lockers to put their stuff away, when they got their binders they even bother to meet up with their other friends, Kyle seemed uneasy but he didn't let that show.

Once they entered the classroom, they immediately sat down in their designated seats, ironically they all sat beside each other. Well sort of, time ticked by and the class slowly and slowly filled up with some students, there were some small conversations amongst the students. The bell rang and the students that were having conversation slowly became quiet.

A tall man with a green shirt walked in while holding some books. "Okay class have a seat," He set the books down on his desk and walked in the center of the front of the room, the students gave him his full attention. "Now class, we have a new student joining us today, they come from Utah." Cartman perked up. "Oh god, please don't tell me they are nice like Stan's ex boyfriend." Stan just gave him a glare, Mr. Garrison let out a small sigh, he was not in the mood to deal with Cartman today. "No Eric, please give a warm welcome to Eddie." He stepped the side and there stood a young kid with glasses and a black hoodie on, how the fuck did they get there. "Hey guys, my names Eddie." The class just stared, Cartman leaned over to Kenny, Stan, and Kyle. "What is that thing." Kyle elbowed Cartman in the shoulder. "Be nice," "Dude look at them, they look like a chick but they also look like a guy." There was pause, "Imma ask." "Don't ask." "Imma do it-" "Cartman!"

Kyle was too late, Cartman already raised his hand. "Yes Eric, what is it?" Mr. Garrison sounded annoyed, he knew exactly what he was gonna say and honestly he can't even. "Are you a guy or a girl?" Kyle facepalmed, that's when another kid in a blue chollo hat spoke up. "Yeah that's what I was wondering too." It was none other then Craig Tucker, Elementary school's top asshole. A girl in the purple hat glared at Cartman, "Eric, you don't just go around asking what gender they are, that's offensive." Cartman looked bored.

"Oh, grow up WIndy, it's just a harmless question, now tell us freak what are you." His attention went back to Eddie who looked confused and worried, just what they needed, an argument between Wendy, Kyle, and Cartman. "Class settle down!" That's when the three of them shut up, Mr. Garrison rubbed his temple, he looked down at Eddie. "Eddie, I am so sorry, but you don't have to answer if-" "Nah Mr. Garrison, it's fine, I knew this question was gonna come up." Eddie cleared their throat and he looked at the class. "Now that is a good question, thanks for asking before assuming, well, I'm a dude." There was silence until Cartman spoke up again. "But you look like a girl-" Eddie giggled a little. "That's because I'm a transgender." Cartman had that dumbfounded look on his face, actually, the whole class had the same kind of expression. An innocent looking boy with a tuff of blonde hair on his head raised his hand. "What's a transgender?" 

Eddie gave the boy a small smile, "Well a transgender is someone who feel like they aren't the gender they were assigned with at birth, it's kinda like...we're trapped in a body that were not comfortable with or who we feel on the inside." Mr. Garrison nodded, "It's a very touchy subject for most of transgender kids so Eric for the love of god don't ask someone about it." Eric rolled his eyes and he gave a thumbs up.

After assigning Eddie a seat between Kyle and Craig, Mr. Garrison begun the lesson for the day. Eddie felt some eyes on him but he didn't mind one bit, he hoped that this school day won't turn out as bad as his other school. Though he could feel that Cartman kid will give him a hard time, honestly, he don't think he's prepared for that yet. After long notes and more explanation of things that they were gonna forget in the near future, the lunch bell finally rung. Eddie was the last one to get out of his desk since he did feel awkward about being around new people in a new school, he looked around and spotted the little blonde kid who was motioning him over.

A small smile crept up in the corner of his cheek, he made his way to the happy blonde who had the most happiest and sweetest of smiles he's ever seen, when he got close he decided to introduce himself. "Hello, my names Butters! It's nice to have you in our school Eddie!" He had the enthusiasm and energy of a small puppy, that was cute. "Glad to be here and it's nice to meet you Butters." He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets, Butters sensed the social awkwardness that Eddie has. "I can tell your not very social Eddie, well that's okay! I'm sure you'll get out of your shell someday! Hey, you wanna come have lunch with me and the other fellas?" Eddie looked to the side, half of his hair covered some of his face. "I don't know, I don't wanna be a bother." Butters perked up and he immediately shook his head. "Nonsense, you are never a bother! c'mon!" And that's when he was dragged to the cafeteria by a bundle of joy, honestly, he didn't mind one bit. 

Eddie looked up at the menu, he was one of those kids that rarely ate anything so he just stood by Butters as he got his tray of food, not gonna lie, it looked kinda gross. As they were walking to the table where Butters friends were, Butters looked down at Eddie's empty hands. "Why didn't you get food?" Eddie snapped out of his world and he looked down at Butters. "I usually don't eat that much," He noticed the worried look on Butters face. "Ah, it's fine Butters, it's a normal thing that some people have." "Really?" Eddie gave a small nod. "Wow, that must be hard." Eddie looked down again, this boy too precious. The two finally got to the table, Butters sat down and scoot over for Eddie to sit down with him which he did. "Hey fellas! I brought Eddie with me!" Eddie gave an awkward wave, "Hi-" The rest of the group gave him a friendly greeting except for Cartman, so far so good. "So Eddie, what made you come to South Park?" Asked Stan with a small head tilt, Eddie looked down at the table then back at Stan.

"Well, the main reason why I moved here was well, my adoptive mother lives here," Stan had a surprised look on his face. "Wait, your adopted?" Eddie nodded. "Yep." "What was the reason you were put up for adoption?" Eddie stayed silent as if he was thinking, after a couple seconds of awkward silence he shrugged. "Don't remember." Butters looked to Eddie, he honestly looked like he didn't seem bothered by the fact that he himself didn't remember why he was put up, it was quite sad. "Why were your parents do that? Don't they love you?" Eddie was now tracing his finger on the table which was oddly interesting at the time. "Well...yeah but...I don't know-" Craig rolled his eyes at his friend's ignorance. "Guys, come on, he obviously doesn't wanna talk about it." Cartman seemed to be interesting in the conversation. "No no Eddie keep going." "I-" "Cartman please." Kyle seemed angry, there was silence at the table, Eddie was still tracing his finger on it, he seemed rather interested in it.

"Look Eddie, we're sorry." Stan had slight guilt in his voice, Eddie perked up and he looked back at Stan, his finger tracing halted as well, finally. "No it's fine, it was simple curiosity, it can't be helped." Eddie was so understanding that it wasn't even funny, Cartman stared at him for a bit before he fell silent and quietly ate his food. the conversation subject was changed and Eddie started to talk more and more with them, good start for a beautifully formed friendship, Cartman though, oh he was planning something. Something big and fucked up to the naïve Eddie. 


End file.
